


Kiss me before sunrise

by 6SR9



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6SR9/pseuds/6SR9
Summary: *标题：Kiss me before sunrise*原作：钢之炼金术师FA*CP：温钢*标题来自《Kiss me》，架空现世设（其实我觉得没差），所以人都还活着。
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 5





	Kiss me before sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> *标题：Kiss me before sunrise  
> *原作：钢之炼金术师FA  
> *CP：温钢  
> *标题来自《Kiss me》，架空现世设（其实我觉得没差），所以人都还活着。

✲

温莉的房间总是有一种让人安心的味道。

坐在她床上的爱德华这样想到，但是他并没有将这句话说出来。因为温莉就站在他的身后，她轻轻哼唱着一首不知名的歌，或许是她在制作机械义肢的时候创作的曲子，爱德华保持着跪坐的姿势已经半个小时了，温莉——他的青梅竹马正在打理他的头发。在爱德华的印象里，温莉似乎是不怎么注意打扮的一个机械怪人，爱德华曾经在温莉生日前的三个月里纠结到底要送给她什么礼物，总是佯装不在意的样子却又偷偷去关注她的行径，实在是旁人也看不下去了。

当然，最后的结果是通过莉莎霍克爱搞到了两张机械设计展览会的门票，当成了礼物送给她。至于霍克爱老师又是怎么得到两张门票的就是另一回事了。

“爱德...不要乱动。”温莉的声音从左耳传来，她的膝盖抵在了床边，就在他的身后，她小声地说着“再这样下去...我就够不到你了呀...”

她的手指温柔地穿过他金色的头发，梳子的齿滑过头发产生的细微触感，让他觉得心尖有些痒。身后是少女的身体，他知道自己只要稍稍向后倾斜就能够贴到她的胸前，而她可能会因此用力地打他掩盖害羞。事实上他只是闪过了这个念头，并没有真的那样做。

“这是当然的吧。我总不可能一直比你...矮。”

他费了许多力气才将最后一个字说出来。跪坐的姿势对于大大咧咧的爱德华来说实在是太痛苦了，即便是机械义肢他也还是感觉到了身体的僵硬和酸疼，他松了些力气把身体向后仰了一点，左手撑在了后面——碰到了什么。

“啊。”床单起了褶皱，温莉吓了一跳将腿换了位置“不要碰膝盖，很痒。影响到我工作啦。”

是她的膝盖，或者应该准确的说是她的腿，因为是屈膝抵在床边的，所以很近，是很容易碰到的。而且又是假期，就算不和平时一样穿着长筒袜也很正常。啊、应该说她从以前就是这样了，并不在乎在他面前自己的模样，他过去就见过好几次她埋头于机械制作而身上死气沉沉的。

爱德华尽力让自己去思考些别的东西，不要再在意身后的温莉了，可是空气安静得又只能听到彼此的呼吸声，真害怕下一秒会被她听到自己的心跳。

“我说——”他曲起了手指，像是悄悄地将刚刚的触感攥在了手心里。是温莉的腿，虽然只是几秒钟，可是没有袜子覆盖的光洁的双腿所带来的触感和手与手的接触又是不一样的“温莉你什么时候学会打理头发的？”

没错。腿和手的触感是不一样的，爱德华在心里还是忍不住对比了起来。温莉的手是从小就触碰的，她的手指并不比其他女孩子细腻，因为从小就摆弄机械的缘故身体也比同龄的女孩子结实一点，不过爱德华倒没有见过她因为这些而难过——

“唔？这也太失礼了。”看吧，温莉用着不算小的力气拍了他的肩膀“我好歹也是女孩子吧？而且，以前你的头发我不也打理过吗？就是...刚给你换上义肢的时间。”

确实，刚换上义肢还不能适应的时候是温莉在照顾他。明明同样是小孩子，但是她却会推着他的轮椅到外面去，那时的温莉是什么样来着？不记得了，他一直坐在前面，只能听到温莉的声音从后面传来，细致到让人厌烦的照顾——或许是逆反心理的缘故，他当时觉得温莉梳他的头发时很用力，又或者是在夏天的时候将自己的帽子盖在他的头上，再往前回忆，几乎瘫痪的状态时温莉坐在他的身边喂食——

“嘶——”头发的拉扯一下子让他回过神来。

“抱歉，不小心扯到了。”温莉连忙道歉了“爱德你的头发太长了呀，什么时候就这么长了呢？唔，下次我帮你修一下吧。”

“不光是四肢连头发你也要包办了吗？”

——那时的温莉，在他的记忆里只剩下了那双蓝色的眼睛。如同他仰望的天空一般澄澈，又时常满溢着深海般的悲戚，她的共情能力似乎太强了。那个时候反倒是爱德华总是要安慰她，没关系的，我很快就会好起来的，你为什么要流泪呢。

“也不坏吧？我喜欢爱德的头发，摸起来很舒服。”

温莉的手拂过他的颈后，他嗅到了她手腕处的香水味——她不是会用香水的类型。直到前不久爱德华都还是这样想的，如此清淡的味道很熟悉——是他之前送给温莉的礼物，因为想着不能再送耳钉了，阿尔就给他推荐了在女子高中生里比较有人气的香水。

当时他还犹豫了一下温莉会喜欢吗？当时温莉什么也没有说，他还以为她不喜欢。原来她有在用啊...是因为今天他要过来所以才用的吗？

“嗳，说些什么吧。爱德，你不是说今天有话想跟我说所以才来的吗？”

她的手离开了，温莉的腿离开了床——

“等一下...！”

“唔...”

他下意识地把她拉了过来，刚好处于不平衡的状态就一下子推倒在了床上。温莉金色的头发散开，像是一勺金色的阳光晕散在了水里——她蓝色的瞳也如同被风击中的平静的水面，变得躁动不安。好可爱，这样的念头没有丝毫掩盖地裸露在脑海里，像是一株山峦上的花一样诱使人去瞻仰。

“爱德，这样我就没办法继续梳理头发了。”温莉试着挣脱开他的手，但是没有成功。

“爱德...让一下吧。这样子，有点让人误会...”她试着翻动身体，但是只是让自己的毛衣开衫更进一步地滑下来。

阳光从窗外泼洒进来，温莉的床被晒得很温暖，她喜欢阳光的味道，这件事爱德华知道得很清楚。但是此时也让她白皙的皮肤变得更加耀眼，衬衫的上侧扣子原本就没有扣好，又因为她刚刚的挣扎而变得更加凌乱——都是因为在爱德华面前疏忽了才会变成这样的局面。

“爱...”

“温莉。”

空气安静了下来，温莉不再说话了。她蓝色的瞳显现出了从未有过的神色，害羞？慌张？爱德华不知道该用什么准确的词语来描述，只是她的手腕被按住了，几乎深陷在了床里。她的双腿就在身下，如果他愿意现在就可以触碰到——

“...今天...他们去探望比拿可奶奶了，所以只有我一个人。”

他当然知道这句话是什么意思，温莉的目光瞥向了窗户，下午两三点的太阳是最热的，她的脸颊泛着红晕，他的拇指拂过那里感受着她脸颊的柔软和温暖。温莉的脸是这样的触感啊...他这样想到，明明过去触碰过无数次，幼年的时候更亲昵的接触也有过，为什么现在却变得敏感了起来。

他在心里埋怨着青春期的恶作剧，另一方面感觉到自己的后颈在散发的覆盖下温度也在上升，他抬起空出的那只手将头发撩起，顺手将窗帘拢上了——

“那我...可以期待你明天早上做的苹果派吗？”

他捧起温莉的脸吻了下去。

✲

温莉的唇是柔软的、富有光泽的浅粉色，是让人...不、是让爱德华很有接吻的欲望的唇。他吻住她的下唇，品味到了她透明的唇膏的味道，是薄荷味的，因为常常要做重活所以温莉总是会买一些味道清爽的东西——竟然不是唇釉，也不是口红。

温莉紧闭着眼睛，紧张得无所适从，她轻轻地喊出了对他的昵称，爱德。轻颤的声音让房间的空气也颤抖起来，她一下子就被钻了空隙，这个初次的吻被加深了，她感受到了爱德华的唇，那是她从来没有肖想过的，就像她也从来没有想过爱德华会如此热情地亲吻她——虽然，此前他亲吻过她的头发，是她不小心瞥到的。

她在爱德华的房间里看那些难懂的医学书，爱德华坐在她的旁边研究其他的学术。或许是因为前一天晚上过于投入地研究机械义肢了，或许是因为春天就是让人犯困，又或许是因为爱德华的房间让她非常的放松。总之她感到了疲倦，她倚靠在了爱德华的身上，那时的爱德华还没有这样高，她几乎是靠在了他的头上，她听到了爱德华的抱怨，但是爱德华并没有推开她，她感觉自己像是在做一场清醒梦，身体很沉重，意识缺很清醒。

她听到爱德华的声音，他说，温莉，你再不起来我就要吻你了。你不想这样吧...？

那绝不是平时的爱德华会说的话，或许是因为最近学校里女孩子们经常会议论起这样的话题，关于和对象的暧昧接触。爱德华往往不屑于这样的话题，这样想的话，果然是梦吧。温莉的意识似深似浅地浮动着，身体却沉重得动不了。

然后，她就感觉到爱德华的身体转了过来。他扶住她的肩膀不让她掉下去，爱德华的身上是这样的味道吗？温莉靠在他的身前，被他搂住，闻到了来自他的衣领的味道。特丽莎太太总是很认真地照顾家里的三个男人，因此不拘小节的爱德华也能体现出几分细致。

温莉。她听到爱德华喊了她的名字，接着，爱德华的手指经过了她的耳朵，撩起一绺头发吻了上去。

“唔、爱...爱德...”

冗长的接吻暂停了，在温莉的喘息声中暂停了。她绯红的脸颊，眼睛里的蓝色几乎要满溢而下，她调整着自己的呼吸。她的唇上沾上了唾液，不仅仅是她的唾液。

“笨蛋，你不会用鼻子呼吸吗？”

“唔、我又不知道该怎么接吻。啊，难道爱德你很熟悉吗？”

“怎、怎么可能...”

两个人突然相视一笑。

“我们还真是没什么变化啊...”温莉笑着将视线移到了捧住她的脸的、爱德华的手。那是一只有着常人温度的手，而按住她双手的机械义肢也因为染上了她的体温而不是那么冰冷“我刚刚...想到了之前，有一次。我好像感觉到你吻了我的头发...？”

她半迟疑地说出了刚刚令她走神的事情，竟然在接吻的时候去想别的事情，这也太失礼了。但是那件令她在意的事情，好像只有现在才是最恰当的证实时机。

“啊？啊...那次...你果然是醒着的。”爱德华露出了有些为难的神色去回忆起过去“不过，我刚刚也在意起了别的事情。”

“咿？”明明是在接吻的时候，两个人竟然都是心不在焉地去想别的事情，究竟自己为什么会和爱德华相爱啊。温莉在心里忍不住苦笑了一下。

“就是那个啦、那个。”爱德华略做思考状说着“以前，帮你涂唇釉的事情。”

那是温莉第一次买唇釉的事情，初春的时候在开学典礼上，温莉看到了精心打扮过的霍克爱老师。因为憧憬着那样有气质的成熟女性，所以向她询问了一些，不过没问几句霍克爱老师就被古斯坦老师喊走了。

真难得啊，机械宅竟然会对化妆品感兴趣。

爱德华坐在温莉房间的另一张椅子上，他看着温莉的桌子上摆着一瓶水红色的的唇釉。她把头发束成了和爱德华一样的低马尾，手里拿着镜子仔细瞧着。

爱、爱德...这个到底要怎么用啊？我的手总是在抖，根本没办法涂好。真是的，本来以为和给机械部件刷防锈层一样。

啧，怎么会有人把自己的嘴唇和机械部件等同看待呢。好啦，你就是希望我帮你吧。

咿？爱德你会吗？

反正只要把这个刷上去就可以了吧。

温莉闭上了眼睛，她的唇上已经涂过了唇膏，显出了灵动的光泽。爱德华的右手拿着那只小毛刷沾取了水红色的涂料，就这样涂在中间吧，他心里这样想着将红色点在了她的下唇中间。

唔。温莉紧张得抖了一下。

安心吧...你要是乱动，画到外面去我可不管。

温莉的唇由内向外抹上了浅浅的红色，按照霍克爱老师说的那样，爱德华用那只尚且保持着普通体温的手拂过她的唇，是左手的小指涂抹开她唇上的水红色。是温柔的触感，那些温柔的话也是从这里吐露的，温莉闭着眼睛放心地交给爱德华处理，她的双手紧握放在腿上，果然还是忐忑不安吧。

温莉为什么会让自己来做这样的事情？她难道毫不在意自己的身体被别人触碰吗。或许她真的不在意，天天与机械待在一起估计都忘了和人相处的感觉。

已经好了，真麻烦啊...

好想吻她。这样的念头一闪而过，最后爱德华只是将唇釉的盖子拧紧了而已。

“就是...这样...”

“啊、原来还发生过这样的事情。”温莉露出了有些意外的表情，自己都把这件事忘记了啊。

“喂，不要说的好像和自己无关一样。这样我很尴尬诶。”

“抱歉抱歉...所以...”温莉再次看向了他的眼睛，说道“现在要再吻一次吗？...虽然我现在的唇没有那个时候好看，唔。”

✲

从唇到脸颊，然后是颈部。左手顺着她的腰际将衬衫从裙子里抽了出来，然后食指直接贴在了她的腰上，向上滑动，直至腹部裸露了出来，顺势解开了上侧的扣子——看吧，一切都是顺理成章的。

温莉低垂下了视线，看到了紧贴在她肌肤上的、爱德华的手。她双手仍然处于被扣住的状态，那只机械的手对于力气的使用实在是太不知轻重了，爱德华的注意力都集中在了她的身体上，而没有注意到这些。

“爱德...松开吧。我的手好疼...我也没有要拒绝你的意思。”

“抱歉。温莉。”

爱德华松开了右手，然后温莉的双手搭在了他的肩上将他拥入怀中。是什么时候开始发生变化的？爱德华的背变得没有办法轻松抱住了，他的声音变得成熟了一些，似乎是这样的，每当爱德华低下身体凑在她的耳边时心中总是产生悸动。他漂亮的金色头发缠在了她的手指上，温莉抱住了他的脖子紧贴在他的颈侧，感受到他紧张的脉搏——唯有这一点没有变过。

“爱德的身体是什么时候变成这样的呢？”

“什么变成这样？手和脚不是早就...”

“不是的，我是说爱德的身体什么时候变得这样成熟了。我已经没办法像以前一样和你平视了，连搬运重物你也变得比我擅长。”

爱德华的右手撑在了床上，任由温莉这样抱着他。少女的身体似乎和从前没有什么变化，她柔软的肢体和自己不一样，她的每一寸皮肤都能够成为思春期的波澜，她此刻的胸前贴在他的身上，欲望驱使着身体，迫切地想要触碰她身体的每一处，但是又碍于温情的场面——温莉在回味这个拥抱，她沉浸在了爱德华的气息里，被所熟悉的、爱慕的气息环绕。

他吻住了她的耳朵，仅仅是因为现在这个角度刚刚好。她的耳朵上没有戴上那些耳环，因为曾经他被她的耳环扎到过，所以今天她取下了那些耳环。那些耳环也是他送给她的，因为过去总是把自己的手脚弄坏，为了不让她生气所以才送了礼物。为什么送的是耳环呢？现在也想不起来当初的想法了，只是看到了她的耳朵上因为自己留下了痕迹而产生了兴奋感，这是卑劣的占有欲在作祟。他舔舐着温莉的耳朵，舔舐那些留下的洞，然后她的耳朵就发烫了——她的脸埋在他的颈侧看不清表情，不过也能猜到一定是满脸通红了。

爱德华的手捧住了她的腰，手指抚摸过的地方产生了燥热感，温莉的腿就在他的腰侧，但他并不会一下子做出掀起裙摆这样的事情，而是顺着她的小腿向上抚摸，看到她眼睛里写满了惊诧和羞涩，接着到了腿弯处她一下子闭上了眼睛，用手臂去遮挡她绯红的脸。爱德华带来的触感使得陌生感和兴奋感在身体里杂糅，让心脏融化成糖浆般的粘稠物。

温莉小声地喊着他的名字，渴求一般。声音像是从海水的深处打捞起来的一样湿润，却又干涩得堵住他的喉咙，他不得不发出喘息声，吻住了她的眼睛，是泪水的滋味也是情欲的潭水，那蓝宝石一样的眼睛如果睁开的话一定是倒映着一片金色的阳光——爱人的眼里总是满溢着倾慕。

她的胸前起伏着，被机械的手推起。爱德华的动作比平时迟缓了许多，就像站在浅水滩的人小心翼翼地低下头去捧起搁浅的鱼一样，害怕自己的粗暴的动作会令对方窒息。童年的时候，爱德华和温莉也曾在夏天的暴风雨之后去浅水滩放生那些被潮水冲上岸的鱼，温莉的白色背心因为汗水和海水而显出肌色，紧贴在她的肌肤上，她的手指被嶙峋的石头划伤了，所以她含住了自己的食指，她金色的头发被海风卷起，近乎溶解在了金红色的晚霞里。因为机械的腿不能碰到海水，所以爱德华只是坐在旁边的轮椅上，手里拿着温莉的太阳帽，闪过一丝不安的念头，害怕她会随着太阳的沉落而被吞噬，他大声地朝她那边喊着，温莉怎么了？

她转过头蓝色的眼睛里满载着金色的余晖，是夕阳，又或者是爱德华。她微笑着挥手致意，少女的元气和天真尽显于此。如果可以的话，他想要站在她的身边，和她一起捧起浅滩里的鱼，他机械的手里放着温莉的手，温莉的手心里是一汪透明的海水。她会用一种兴奋地语气对他说，看呀，爱德，这条鱼还很有活力呢。

“温莉，还记得以前在浅水滩的事情吗？”

“什么呀...”

“算了。”

爱德华埋头于她的气息，用吻去感受她的身体，去倾听她血液流动的澎湃。他抬起了温莉的腿，那是从一开始就肖想的部分，从腿的内侧诱导她分开。裙边终于还是皱了上去，温莉攥紧了他的衣领，喊着他的名字。

“爱...爱德...呜嗯...”

她就是一捧洒在水面上的阳光，温暖、闪烁着灵动的光芒，让深沉的海显现出一丝温柔。她是掠过名为爱德华的海上的水鸟，她金色的头发是达芙妮缀满月桂的枝条、沾染着伊登金苹果的馥郁，诱使着爱德华去伸手采撷，一切都美好得如同吟游诗人的颂词。或许应该说是爱德华深陷于名为温莉的阳光，给予了陷于深海泥潭的爱德华重新站立的手脚，将他在被锈蚀之前脱离死海。

爱德华的手指上牵连了透明的液体，紧贴在他腰侧的温莉的腿在轻颤着。已经过去多久了？爱德华眯起金色的眼睛，看到窗户外渐渐溶于黑夜的夕阳，金红色的天空慢慢转变成了浪漫的紫粉色，温莉的背后都是汗，爱德华的右手一直从后面抱住她。

“温莉。”

他的声音催开了温莉的眼睛，湿润的、蓝珀般的眼睛，倒映着名为爱德华的金色。

“怎么了呀...爱德。”

“我有话想说。”

“现、现在？”

“对...我觉得现在非说不可。”爱德华停顿了一下，像是下了很大决心“我想要拥有你剩下的人生，当然，这不是不平等交易，我也会把我余下的人生交给你。”

地平线的最后一丝光亮在温莉的吻中结束了，她抱紧了爱德华的肩吻上了他的唇。彼此的一切都让喜欢的感情满溢而下。

✲

早晨的洛克贝尔家里充斥着苹果派的香味。

“早安，温莉。”

“早安，爱德。”

Kiss me before sunrise，or I'm leaving you tonight.

fin.


End file.
